


Careful Those We Trust

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Date Rape, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, Victim Blaming, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro actually loosens up enough to spend the night at one of the clubs. While there, he meets a man named Keith who attracts his attention. Said man currently has a boyfriend, but Shiro soon discovers that there's more to him than he thought before, bringing him into a world of spies and new things. Along the way, he gets a new friend and maybe something more as he helps Keith cope with what happened to him.





	Careful Those We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit for the fact that sexual assault does happen in the chapter. It's talked about quite a bit, so if that's something not tolerable, you probably don't want to read this. However, the act is not between Shiro and Keith.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Come on, Shiro," Pidge rolled her eyes as she gulped down some of her drink, "You need to relax."

"Yeah," Matt grinned from his other side, looking much the same as his sister had, "Right now, it's play. No work, okay? Jeez...workaholic."

"Oh be quiet," Shiro rolled his own eyes, tapping on his still full glass, "At least this workaholic got his stuff done for today."

"Hence why I'm burying my guilt in a good layer of golden liquid," Matt laughed before taking a sip, "Yuck…"

"You're the one who bought it," Pidge snickered as the other glared at her, "I told you that you should have picked the other above it but someone didn't listen."

"Yeah, yeah," he crossed his arms before frowning, "I have the most annoying little sister."

"Yeah, yeah," Pidge shook her head, wiry glasses nearly falling off, "I'm outta here. Gonna go find Lance and Hunk."

And then she disappeared into the crowd. Shiro watched her for a moment before turning back to Matt who was sipping his beer. The other was staring out into the people, looking at the dancing bodies out there. The music was pretty good, as was the place. The Voltron Club was a nice LGBT place that saw its fair share of LGBT members and supporters. Shiro himself came here a time or two, just whenever his friends could drag him away from his job. 

"You should dance with that guy over there," Matt interrupted his thoughts as the older glanced up, seeing someone standing by himself near the edge of the dancing platform. Raising a brow, he stared at Matt, "He looks lonely, dude."

"I guess I can check out if he will," Shiro shrugged, intrigued and bored anyway. Matt sent him a smirk which Shiro ignored, "Dancing can be fun...right?"

Matt stared at him with a flat look. 

"Okay, okay," Shiro put his hands up before snickering, pushing his drink to the other, "You can have my drink. Just don't do something stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, _dad_," the blond rolled his eyes before sipping the cherry red drink, sighing happily at the taste, "At least you got good tastes."

Shiro shook his head before leaving, slipping out into the crowd. The air was warmer with all the active bodies on the dancefloor, music just on the right side of wild. The lights only added to it, making the air shimmer with violet, scarlet, gold, sapphire, and emerald in a hazy, hypnotic whirl. It took a good minute to reach the other man who was staring at the crowd, arms crossed. 

"Hey," Shiro called out, which got the guy to look over at him, "I-"

Shiro stopped as the man gazed right at him. He was stunning, with the darkest ebony hair Shiro had ever seen. It was at a length he had never really found appealing, down to the other's mid-shoulders, in a loose braid. But on this guy, it looked right, like he was supposed to have such long locks. His pale skin was just lightly covered in a sheen of sweat, and the lights bounced off it, making him look like a god. His dark red and black outfit showed just the right amount of collarbone and arms, making Shiro practically drool. His waist was smaller, able to be held by Shiro's bigger hands in just the right way. And his legs were _longggg_. 

Gazing up again, he was taken back at the other's eyes. He couldn't place a color to those beautiful orbs. They could have been night-sky blue, steel grey, or even an amazing galaxy-purple. They practically sparkled like stars though.

"Hello?" Shiro blinked as the other waved at him, medium-thick brow up, "You okay?"

"I…" Shiro gulped before blushing slightly, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I'm good. I...was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"Dance?" The other tilted his head before his eyes widened, "Oh...I have a boyfriend...here…"

"Oh," Shiro deflated suddenly, feeling deep sadness crash into him. Of course the hot guy in the club would be taken, "That's okay. Just...just was wondering."

"I…" He paused before looking off in the direction of the bar, staring for a long moment before facing him again, "I can dance with you. He's been over there for awhile anyway. Must as well as have a good time, right?"

Shiro grinned as the other's face softened. Marching into the crowd, both stopped by each other. Shiro stood there for a second, unsure of what to do before he began to move. Glancing at the other man, he laughed when he saw the other dancing a bit, looking more relaxed than before. He was bumping his head to the music, eyes closed with a small smile. Shiro gazed for a moment before giving into the music and the atmosphere. Swinging around, he danced. Even without any alcohol in his system, he felt a bit drunk on the feeling of the party around them. It was the first time he had so much fun with a stranger, in public since his accident. 

Before he was aware of it, the man was leaning against him, grinning into his shirt. Shiro felt something spark in his chest as he ruffled the other's hair. Snickering, both busted into deep laughter as everyone danced on. Deciding it was too hot on the dancefloor, he tugged the other away with him until they were at the edge of the dancing, where it was a bit quieter. 

"That was amazing!" The other grinned, "You're pretty good, you know?"

"Nah," Shiro grinned sheepishly, "I was just moving. Probably weirdly."

"You looked great," the man's lip curved up before he smiled fondly, "My name's Keith."

"Keith," Shiro nodded as he held out his mechanical hand, hesitating because most people avoided his prosthetic, "Shiro."

Keith took his hand without a problem, shaking it for a moment before letting go. The younger looked ready to say something when someone interrupted them.

"Hey, babe," a man walked up to them with two drinks, ocean blue in color. He was taller than Shiro by nearly a head, hair likely dyed a dull grey color. His eyes were sharp and dangerous, looking from Keith to him before he stood next to the smaller, resting his arm around the other's waist, "Who's the old guy?"

"He's not old," Keith rolled his eyes before introducing them, "Shiro, this is my boyfriend, Mike. Mike, this is Shiro."

"Nice to meet you," Shiro held out his hand, waiting as the man stared at him flatly. The other's brows lowered before a strange look came over his face. Shiro dropped his hand.

"Let's get out of here, babe," the man continued to stare at Shiro as he said it, passing Keith one of the drinks, "I know a better place nearby."

"God," Keith groaned softly before taking a gulp of his drink, "It better not be Vrepit Sa. That place sucks."

"Somewhere better," the man rolled his dark eyes before grabbing Keith's wrist, practicing dragging him away, "We're gonna have a great time."

"Okay, let's go," Keith nodded slightly before his gaze softened, "Bye, Shiro."

"Bye."

And the two were gone. Shiro frowned as he marched back to his friends. Matt was still at the table, nursing Shiro's old drink. The man glanced back up at him before glancing around and then back.

"Dang," he sighed silently, "Didn't get his number?"

"He's taken," Shiro stated calmly, not giving his best friend the benefit of knowing that it made him sad too, "Besides, they already left."

"Oh, shit," Matt rubbed his face before offering the halfway empty glass, "Drink?"

"Not tonight," Shiro shook his head before leaning against the table, "I'm planning on getting home sober."

"Sad life," Matt hummed softly before starting at his glass, "Sad life, Shiwo. Sad saddd life."

"You're drunk," Shiro snickered as the other sent him a look, "You are one sad drunk tonight."

"My girlfriend is off on her job," Matt sighed morosely before flicking at some water dripping down his glass, "Miss her."

"I know you do," Shiro nodded before placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "She's going to be back before you know."

"Yeah," the blond grinned before he took another drink, "You're right, Shir."

"Okay," Shiro laughed at the weird nickname, "You are definitely drunk. Just be careful. I'm going to get some fresh air. It's too stuffy in here."

"M'kay," the younger didn't even look at him as he began tracing a pattern into the fogged up glass in his hand, "Sounds good."

Shiro facepalmed before shrugging to himself. Walking out of there, he didn't see anyone he knew. But it was a fairly big place with lots inside. Leaving the building, he stepped out into cold air, listening as the door shut behind him, blocking out the noise from the club. Sighing as some resemblance of peace settled on him, he started down the sidewalk. It was dark out, enough that it was difficult to see some areas. The lights from the street lamps were bright enough to show Shiro the path he was walking. 

Walking on, he started to think of what work he'd need to do tomorrow. He was supposed to take a day off, but he didn't see any reason to. He didn't have anything to do except work, as his friends were always pointing out. Working seemed to occupy his time, and help his nightmares. He couldn't get them if he worked himself into a dreamless sleep. While some turned to alcohol, Shiro turned to his career. His breakup with Adam and his accident both weighed down on him, but he was okay.

Shiro paused when he heard a small clatter of noise nearby. Tensing, he froze, waiting for an attack. When nothing leapt out of the shadows, he cursed himself in his head. He had been getting better, his PTSD not making him quite as jumpy as he had been. But he still had a long way to go as he clenched his fist to his metal one.

It could have been a stray cat. Shiro stepped forward, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before him. It was an alleyway, likely where the garbage dumpsters were. It could have been raccoons or even a bear. He had heard of coyotes and other creatures being this close into the city. Maybe it was a wild dog someone let loose who was rummaging through the trash.

Stepping closer, his eyes widened when he saw two darker forms in the back of the alley. It looked like the two were making out, one pressing the other into the wall behind them. In fact, Shiro could now hear pants and soft groans from the two. Wincing, he started to back up. He didn't mind them having sex or whatever here but he'd rather avoid it. 

Before he could go too far, he heard one of them - the smaller pressed to the wall - cry out weakly, hand grabbing at the other's arm. Getting a terrible feeling about this, Shiro moved closer to them.

"St-stop," the first begged brokenly, trying to tug on the arm, "Pl-please."

"No, you wanted this," another voice joined in, from the second pinning the first there, "I know you did. Don't pretend now."

"Don't," the first panted before crying out louder this time. Shiro could see the other attempting to push the bigger away, but his actions were slow and uncoordinated. The second just laughed before pressing closer, not caring about the first's safety. Another choked sob came from the first.

"Leave him alone," Shiro spoke up suddenly, unable to watch anymore. The second man stiffened before glancing over at him. At the same time, he could see the one behind him. 

It was Keith.

The younger was clearly drugged, eyes unfocused as he continued to pull on his boyfriend's shoulder. The bigger just ignored him as he glared at Shiro, still facing away from him.

"You shouldn't be looking where you aren't welcome," he growled before turning back to the defenseless man. Shiro paled when he saw what was happening. The larger man had Keith right to the wall, spindly hand yanking on his braid. Another hand was down inside Keith's opened pants. In fact, the bigger had his own pants undone a bit, hips thrusting up some. When he noticed Shiro had yet to leave, he snapped his hips, making Keith cry out in agony.

Shiro saw red.

How could he! Keith had clearly trusted the monster, and he was taking _advantage_ of him! Shiro stepped forward as the other man stared at him with annoyance all over his face. As if being interrupted was just another daily thing. Shiro gritted his teeth as he marched closer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fight the taller right there. Keith would get more injured. 

When he was feet away, the other man pulled out of the younger ebony-haired man who whimpered softly. Keith slid down the wall as the other let go of him, no longer able to support himself. The taller carelessly brushed his hand over his right cheek, making Keith cry weakly as he curled up into a ball.

"Gotta be a big hero, though?" The man spoke up as he stepped closer to Shiro, "Your kind are always looking for a moment in the spotlight. Just can never let things go."

"What you're doing is wrong," Shiro narrowed his eyes, knowing the beast was too sadistic to care about what Shiro said, "He doesn't want this."

"But he wants to be fucked by you?" Shiro blinked in surprise before clenching his hands. This man was out of his mind with made-up jealousy and power, "I saw you two on the floor. He was practically up in your lap the whole time."

"So what?" Shiro glared, "That doesn't give you the right to force this on him just because he danced with someone."

"Oh no. Don't make everything about yourself," the man rolled his eyes, "I was going to do it anyway. Keith's been getting strange. Needs to know his place."

"You're sick," Shiro glared before springing forward. The man rushed forward at the same time, both clashing. Shiro ducked under a punch, throwing his own which hit the larger in the ribs. The man grunted in slight pain before kicking Shiro in the side. Shiro rolled across the dirty alley as pain flashed through his chest. Memories dragged at his mind, making him curl up as screams echoed around him. 

"Not so tough now, are we?" A voice spoke, clear around the shouts and the blaring noise of static, "It's too bad someone's gonna find your body in this place, broken and bea-"

Shiro broke through his flashback to see that the man had stopped talking. Instead of being over him, the taller was standing to the side. Shiro's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the other leaning over Keith, knee pressing right into the younger's stomach, preventing him from moving and fighting back. Keith was huffing erratically, probably not getting the air he needed. He was paler than before, eyes just a bit clearer. 

"You bitch!" The taller pressed harder into Keith's belly, making him choke on a weak sob of pain, "You shouldn't have tried that. Now you're both gonna die."

And then he grabbed the nearest object, a broken glass bottle. Shiro stumbled to his feet just as the younger man cried out in pain. Shiro jumped right at the man, slamming his metal fist into his neck. The man gasped in shock before dropping somewhat limp and dazed. Shiro kicked the blood-coated bottle out of his hand to the other side of the alley before running to Keith. Dropping by his side, he gazed brokenhearted at the younger.

Keith was panting from the pain. His right cheek was bleeding from a deep cut as stormy bruises formed. He had an arm around his middle, and his legs up to shield his lower body. His clothes were torn along the sleeves, the left one completely ripped apart so part of his chest was exposed. His hair was scattered, braid almost completely out. His eyes were scared as ever, glassy with the effects of the drugs. 

"It's okay," Shiro reassured the younger who pressed in on himself more, "I got you, buddy. Let's get you out of here."

"N-no hospital," the younger croaked as he stared up at him, "Ca-can't."

"No hospital right now," Shiro nodded, knowing Keith was too out of it to completely try making him see sense, "Just to safety."

"Kay," Keith winced before allowing Shiro to gently pick him up. Sadly, a broken sound came from him as he flinched deeply, "H'rts."

"I know," Shiro frowned before holding him better. Hearing a groaning noise, he turned just in time to see the other man on the ground reach out towards them. Scowl on his face, he kicked his foot out. It hit the other right in the face, knocking him out, "I got you. You're gonna be okay."

Rushing out of there at a pace that hopefully wouldn't bother Keith too badly, he ran back to the club. There was no one in the streets and when he entered the building, no one gave them an extra look, likely thinking Keith was just drunk. Shiro could feel hot blood soaking into his shirt on his left shoulder, making the thin material stick to his skin. Moving through the crowd bumping around them, he sprinted towards the back room. 

"SHIRO!" Matt's voice made him snap his head to the side quickly before moving on. The other rushed after him before staring with wide eyes, "I thought he was taken."

"He was," Shiro muttered before looking around for someone specifically. The lights were too bright to even see the silver-haired head he was searching for, "Where's Allura?"

"She's…" Matt paused before his face paled, going grim. He finally understood that it was one of those situations, "She's...I'll go grab her."

And then he was gone. Shiro marched on, slipping into the back room which led up to a series of rooms much quieter than the main one. Walking to the very back, he glanced around before placing his mechanical arm to the scanner. The light flashed violet before letting him into a completely new room. 

It was a living room and kitchen, much like an apartment. Everything was a pristine white as he took the other to the bedroom further on. Placing him down, he frowned in concern when the wound reopened itself, blood pouring out of the deep cut. Keith was still awake somewhat, but his eyes were hazy and dilated, staring into the distance partway between the ceiling and Shiro’s chest. His chest strained for breath rapidly as he began to shiver, skin paler than before. Shiro bit his lip as he reached his hand to the other’s forehead, feeling cold and clammy skin beneath his flesh hand.

“Shit,” he cursed loudly before blindly grabbing for the blankets nearby. Placing a bundle of them under the other’s dirty boots, he practically smothered the younger in a layer of the fabric, knowing Keith needed to be kept warm, “Stay with me, Keith. You’re gonna be fine. Don’t go to sleep.”

Keith didn’t respond except to twitch slightly. The door behind them slid open, but Shiro didn't glance up as he held onto Keith's cool hand. A small gasp echoed behind him before Allura was by his side, effectively examining the injured man.

"This does not look good," she frowned before looking behind Shiro to someone, "Lance, grab the first aid kit and disinfectant."

Shiro could hear the Cuban making some type of affirmative sound behind him before the woman pressed her hand to Keith's face, brushing over sweaty, chilled skin.

"Shiro, what happened?" She asked softly, worry coloring her voice, "Who is he?"

"I don't know besides that his name is Keith," Shiro blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. Lance stepped right next to Allura, pulling out some supplies which the white-haired woman took before carefully placing on Keith's jaw, "He was in the club, dancing with me for a little. His boyfriend took him out of there and I went for a walk a bit later. I found them in one of the nearby alleys, and his boyfriend was...raped him. Knocked the man out and got Keith here for you to help."

"We're going to have to get him tested for any STDs and get a rape kit," Allura frown as she ran a light over the younger's drowsy, shock-heavy eyes, "Keith? I'm Allura, and I'm here to help you. Can you say anything?"

Keith flinched slightly as her hand brushed over his wound, letting out a tiny whimper. His eyes were still hazy as they searched around for a moment before freezing on the woman. He tensed even more, shaking with fear before trying to curl up on himself. He didn't get far before crying out in agony, wrapping his arms around his ribs.

"Did his boyfriend beat him?" Allura demanded quickly at Shiro before placing her hands to Keith's side, making him straighten up to take pressure off his chest, "Keith, I need you to calm down. Stay calm, alright? Damn it, he's obviously drugged. This makes it more complicated. He could have fractured ribs."

"He had Keith pinned to the wall," Shiro provided before quickly placing another layer of gauze on the growing stain on Keith's cheek, "Was pressing his knee hard against his stomach, enough to make breathing difficult. And he used a broken bottle to cut Keith's face."

"Lance," Allura spoke up suddenly before turning to the other, "We're going to need to take him to the hospital for treatme-"

"N-n-o," Keith's voice cracked as they all looked at him, "No...hos...hosp…"

"Why on Earth not?" She frowned before sighing softly, face understanding, "We will not go to the hospital, but I am going to take you to Coran."

"C...ran…" Keith echoed quietly before he settled slightly, no longer trying to hunch himself up, although he still was tense as steel, "...kay...h'rts."

"We're going to get that fixed," Allura whispered softly before checking the cheek wound, which had finally stopped bleeding, "And we'll be here when you wake. Go to sleep, it's okay. You're going to be safe with us."

Keith stared at her for a moment before he huffed silently, eyes slowly sliding shut. Even in his sleep, he stayed tense as if waiting to be hurt. And that made lots of sense. Shiro could remember his own pain and bodily reactions after he lost his arm. It had been a tough time.

"Is it me or was that weird?" Lance asked as they glanced at him, "He calmed down when you said Coran."

"He's drugged, Lance," Allura spoke softly before turning to the wound, looking it over, "He may have thought we said someone he knew. Or he could be getting tired, the drugs starting to affect him. We just need to get him to Coran."

Shiro nodded before gathering the unconscious man to his chest, making sure he wasn't hurting in his sleep. His uninjured cheek rested on Shiro's right shoulder, skin still cool to the touch but warmer than before. Covering his bloody left side, he nodded to the two who were packing up.

"Coran," Allura pulled up her high-tech communication device, screen showing the orange-haired man’s face, "I have another patient for you.”

“Bring them in!” The man spoke before he frowned slightly, “It must be an urgent case...You rarely call me from within the castle, princess.”

“Yes, he is a very urgent case,” she nodded before glancing back at Shiro, looking at the hurt man in his arms, “He insists on no hospitals and as a doctor, I must respect that. You are the only one I know to turn to.”

“With good reason,” the oldest nodded, twirling his mustache in thought, “I’ll get the usual equipment set up. Bring him to me.”

“Will do,” the woman grinned before turning serious, “Thank you, Coran.”

“Thank you for contacting me, princess,” he nodded before signing off, the screen disappearing. Allura put the device away before turning to Shiro.

“Let’s go,” she gazed at Keith before grabbing her small bag she must have put down before going to Keith’s side, “He’s going to need a lot of attention, medical and otherwise.”

And then they walked out of there, going to Allura’s white pickup truck, nicknamed the White Lion. Hopping inside, Shiro held Keith close as they started for Coran’s secret home.


End file.
